Samehada angkat bicara?
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Samehada Kisame bisa ngomong? waw?


**Samehada angkat bicara**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author : sayah !!!!!!!!

Chara : KisAme ( Kisame and sAmehada)

Deidara and C2

ZE**TSU ( HITAM**PUTIH**)**

And Tobi

Siang itu, siang yang markas akatsuki yang memang sudah tidak layak ada sebuah pertarungan antara siluman hiu dan banci prapatan kuning – berdua saling tatap – menatap, mengeluarkan death glare terampuh masing – si siluman hiu membuka pembicaraan.

" Deidara, kenapa lo makan temen – temen gue hah???", tanya siluman hiu itu yang belakangan diketahui namanya adalah Kisame.

" Orang gue laper, un! kebetulan ajah ada ikan gurameh di kolam depan markas, ya gue ambil terus goreng deh, daripada nanti dimainin sama Tobi trus mati?? mubadzir kan, un??", jawab Deidara.

" Tapi lu kan tau, itu ikan gue impor jauh – jauh dari Indonesia buat gue jadiin pacar!!", bentak Kisame lagi.

" Yaaaa, mana gue tau, un! Orang lu nya aja gak bilang!", sergah Deidara.

" Dasar kau banciii!!!", kata Kisame.

" Daripada siluman hiu?? Buruk rupa lagi, hiiiii, un!!", balas Deidara.

" Kau !!!!", Kata Kisame lagi.

" Apa??? Mau ngajak berantem?? Gue ladenin kok, un!!", tantang Deidara.

" Huaaaaaaaaa, beraninya kau menantangku!! ayo kita bertarung !!", Kisame menerima tantangan Deidara.

Deidara sudah menyiapkan naga terbang C2nya dan sudah terbang ke langit-yaeyalah, masa terbang ke dalam tanah-. Perban yang membungkus samehadapun sudah terlepas dan mulai menampakkan wujud asli sang pedang tersebut yang berbentuk seperti hiu berkulit nanas-yg udah baca 470 pasti tau maksudnya-.

" Baiklah, kita mulai, un!!!", seru Deidara dari langit bersamaan dengan peluru kendalinya yang melesat kearah Kisame.

" psssyyuuuunggg . . . . .", peluru c2 mulai mendekati Kisame, tapi Kisame tak bergerak sedikitpun.

100 meter

" Ayo samehada, tunjukkan kekuatanmu!!!! Hisap cakranya!!", perintah Kisame.

90 meter

" Gak mau ah!!!!", samehada angkat bicara-?-.

80 meter

" Heee?? What the, lu bisa ngomong??", Tanya Kisame.

70 meter

" Ya bisa laaah!! Masa bisa deh!!", tegas samehada -yang gak tau sejak kapan bisa ngomongnya-.

60 meter

" Lho sejak kapan?? Kok gak bilang – bilang??", Tanya Kisame lagi.

50 meter

" Sejak gue lahir juga gue dah bisa ngomong monyong, lagian gimana gue bisa bilang kalo lu selalu ngiket gue pake perban!", jawab samehada.

40 meter

" Oh, yaudah kalo gitu sekarang lu langsung aja makan cakra peluru kendali itu ya!!", perintah Kisame.

30 meter

" Ogah ah, lu aja sanah yang makan!!", perintah balik samehada.

20 meter

" Heee?? Kenapa?? Lu dah gak mau nurut sama gue ya??", Tanya Kisame.

" Cuih, nurut sama elo?? Emang selama ini gue nurut sama lo?? Lagian itu kan lempung, mana enak dimakan!!", jawab samehada.

15 meter

" Lhoooo, selama ini kan lu selalu nurut sama gue! Disuruh ngisep cakra juga pasti mau kan??", sanggah Kisame.

10 meter

" Orang waktu itu gue pas lagi laper, ya gue makan ajah??", jawab samehada.

" Hah, . . .gue gak mau tau!! Pokoknya makan!!", perintah Kisame.

" Gak mau!!", jawab samehada.

" Pokoknya makaaaaaaan titik!!", bentak Kisame.

" Gak mauuuuuuuuuuuu!!" tolak samehada.

Dan mereka terus melanjutkan adu mulut mereka sampai tidak menyadari ada peluru bom mendekat ke , tiba – tiba samehada merasakan cakra lain yang menurutnya dia langsung melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kisame dan terbang menuju sumber cakra tersebut untuk mencicipinya.

6 meter

" Whoooyy!!! Mau kemana lu???", teriak Kisame.

" Gue mau makan yang lebih lezat!!", jawab samehada.

Dengan reflek, Kisamepun mengejar samehada yang melesat semakin yang berada diatas langsung meledakkan pelurunya yang cuma berjarak 0,4321 meter tersebut, karena melihat Kisame akan lari.

" Katsu !!!!!!" seru Deidara.

0,4321 meter

" Dhuaaarrrrrrr", peluru itupun meledak dengan sukses mengenai punggung Kisame sampai sisiknya mengelupas semua.

" Waaaa!!!! Apa ini???", teriak memilukan Kisame.

" Hahahahahaha, gue menang, un!!", kata Deidara.

" Tidaaaaaaaaaakkk!!!! Sisik muluskuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!" tangis Kisame.

Belum sempat Kisame melempar the ultimate death glare-?-nya ke arah Deidara, terdengar jeritan frustasi di belakang Kisame.

" Toollonnggghhh, gguueeehhh, gaagghhh, bissshhhaahh, nappphhhaasshhh, hosh hosh" teriak seseorang.

" Hah ??? samehada ?? ngapain lo??" tanya Kisame setelah mengahiri adu death glarenya

" Guuo moouu coco molot duolo, kbotoluon uodo suolod vuonos flouytruop yuong suogorrrr bgd" ( translate : " Gue mau cuci mulut dulu, kebetulan ada salad venus flytrap yang segerrrr bgd"), jawab samehada sambil terus berusaha menelan orang itu.

Kisame dan Deidara yang ikut mendengarnya sweatdrop.

" Venus flytrap?? Jangan – jangan !! ZE**TSUUUU**!!!", teriak Kisame dan Deidara bareng.

" Yaghh, innighh **ghhueehh !!" **kata kedua Zetsu.

" Gimana nih Kis??", tanya Deidara yang turun menghampiri Kisame.

" Duhh, gue juga gak tau nih!!!", jawab Kisame

Tiba – tiba Tobi muncul dari dalem tanah di bawah yang terkejut mulai kambuh penyakit latahnya dengan melempar bom – bom yang ada di sakunya kearah Kisame juga cuma berjarak 0,00010 km dari Tobi pastilah terkena imbasnya sih bisa ngilang seenaknya, lha Kisame?? alhasil dia babak belur + lebih tak berbentuk dari semulanya dan langsung pingsan terus jalan mundur kebelakang, Deidara gak sengaja kesandung batu, trus jatuh badannya muter – muter, guling – guling trus nabrak pohon kelapa + kejatuhan kelapanya lagi, yaudah pingsan juga deh!!.Tobi yang udah muncul lagi di deket Deidara panik dan mengguncang – ngguncangkan badan Deidara.

" Whooy, Deidara-senpai, bangun doongg . .!!!", kata Tobi sambil terus mengguncang – ngguncangkan badan Deidara.

" Eh iya, tadi Tobi kesini mau apa ya?? Ah tau ah lupa!!" Tobi ngomong sendiri lalu menggotong badan Deidara dan Kisame pulang ke markasnya.

**---------- E ---------- N ---------- D ----------**

Wahhh, ahirnya bisa nulis fic yang ke2 juga . . . . Tapi jadinya jeleg lagi . . .yaaaaahhhhhhh . . . . .

Zetsu : Whooyy gue gimana nih??

Author : Oh iya, gue lupa, sorry ya . .

Akhirnya Zetsu dan samehada hidup bahagia selamanyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Author : Udah kan Zet??

Zetsu : **Apaan tuh, gue gag terimaaaa!!!**

Author : terserah lu ah . . . .- pergi –

Samehada : Hai para readers – emang ada yg mau baca fic ini??- karna author dah pergi sekarang saya yang cuma minta satu permintaan, REVIEW YAAA !!

Coz author cerita ini baru, jadi mohon dikasih tau yang baik dan yang buruknya yaaa!!!

^_^ V /// ^_^ V


End file.
